


Pivot Point

by sarCATstic1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut maybe, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Oikawa Tooru-centric, Platonic Cuddling, Slow Burn, bisexual oikawa, rated mature for cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarCATstic1/pseuds/sarCATstic1
Summary: A pivot point is defined as a person or thing on which something depends. For Oikawa Tooru, that would be the hammock that hangs in Iwa-chan's backyard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Iwaoi fanfiction, and I have so many feels for them it's not even funny. I love my sweet gay boys.

     If Oikawa Tooru had to pick one singular object as his favorite in the Iwazumi household, besides Iwa-chan of course, it would have to be the hammock that hung between the two trees in their backyard. It had become a sort of safe place over the years for Tooru and Hajime alike, a place without judgement or fear. As much as Oikawa enjoyed Iwa-chan's room and the Iwazumi's kitchen where he and Iwa-chan made cookies when Oikawa's parents were away on business, that spot in Iwa-chan's yard held a special place in Oikawa's heart.

     It all started in elementary school, this ritual of theirs. Oikawa and Iwa had met the summer before and had already become close friends, especially since they lived right across the street from each other. Some of the other boys from their class had thought it would be funny to throw a beetle on Oikawa when they were walking home since he hated bugs. He had screamed and ran to Iwa, crying, "Iwa- chaaan!" with tears streaming down his cheeks. "Iwa-chan, help me! Get it off!"

     As quick as Iwa usually was to call Oikawa stupid, the same could be said for how quickly he would come to Oikawa's aid. With practiced ease, Iwa had swiped the beetle from Oikawa's person, throwing it into the tall grass a few feet away for good measure. After throwing a scathing glare at the offending boys while Oikawa sobbed into his chest, Iwa guided him by the hand away from the school.

     Oikawa hadn't even noticed that Iwa had taken them to his backyard until Iwa's dog had appeared in his blurry vision, barking cheerfully at the two boys. The playful dog could usually lift Oikawa's spirits almost as easily as Iwa-chan himself, but that wasn't the case that day.

     "No, Mochi. Down," Iwa-chan had commanded in a firm but gentle voice, still tugging Oikawa along. The energetic dog had seemed to pout, but did as he was told and left the boys alone.

     After a few more steps, Iwa-chan had pulled Oikawa over and sat him down on the hammock with a little help, asking a soft, "What's wrong now, Oikawa?" When he didn't receive an any other answer besides more sobbing, he had sighed, "It's not even on you anymore."

     That had prompted a sniffle from Oikawa. "But Iwa-chan," he sputtered, wiping his nose messily on his arm, "it's legs were so prickly. It's like I can still feel it on me."

     Iwa had sighed again, like Oikawa was more work than he was worth, but he hadn't hesitated to sit next to Oikawa on the hammock and pull him back by the shoulder so they were laying down side by side. They'd been small enough then to lay along it the short way and still be comfortable. Iwa had rocked them gently with little kicks from his legs where they hung off the edge until Oikawa had stopped crying, simply sniffling into the other boy's shirt.

     "Are you better now?" Iwa had eventually asked after Oikawa had quieted down. Oikawa nodded but whimpered when Iwa started to sit up. He tugged on Iwa's shirt until he got his attention.

     "What if they do it again, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa had been a little shocked himself at how quiet and vulnerable his voice was. Iwa-chan had fixed him with an odd look for a moment, somewhere between confusion and constipation, before using the bottom of his shirt to wipe Oikawa's nose.

     "Well, I'll be with you, so you don't need to worry about that anymore," he had said with a nod. And that was that. Those boys never bothered Oikawa again.

//

      They used the hammock again for Oikawa a few years later when his parents had a fight, and again when they got a divorce a few months later at the very beginning of middle school. But the first time they used the hammock for Iwa was in their second year of middle school when his mom got sick and had to be hospitalized. Thankfully, Iwa-chan was an only child, so he hadn't had to worry about taking care of anyone other than himself. But he had a very bad habit of bottling up his emotions when they were strong enough until something finally had to give.

     Oikawa hadn't known anything about it the day it happened. All he knew was that Iwa-chan hadn't been at school. When he'd openly voiced his complaint and confusion at the fact, one of his classmates had said that they'd overheard some of the teachers talking about it. Oikawa hadn't even waited for school to end. He simply grabbed his bag and left, running straight to Iwa's house without stopping.

     He'd used the spare house key under the front door mat to get in, calling an urgent, "Iwa-chan!" into the too-quiet house. No one had answered him, and at first Oikawa thought he was stupid. Of course Iwa wouldn't be home. He'd be with his dad at the hospital. But then there was the sound of somebody shifting in one of the chairs around the dinner table in the Iwazumi's dining area.

     "Iwa-chan?" Oikawa had called again, much softer this time as he rounded the corner of the kitchen, Iwa was just sitting there at his usual spot, staring at his mom's usual place. His head twitched in Oikawa's direction as he came to stand beside him.

     "I don't know what's worse," Iwa had said, his voice low and hollow, "the fact that I don't know what's wrong with her, or the fact that my dad won't let me see her."

     Oikawa had frowned and asked, "What? Why not?"

     "He said he didn't want me to see her like that," Iwa's shoulders had shaken then, so Oikawa set a hand on one. Iwa-chan stiffened for a minute, so Oikawa tugged him to stand and guided him out the back door, never once breaking eye contact. He didn't know what made him think it was a good idea to pull Iwa to the hammock, but it was where Oikawa went to cry now so it seemed like the right place for Iwa to finally break after being strong for too long.

     And he did. As soon as the hammock had appeared in their vision, tears had sprung to Iwa's eyes, dripping down his cheeks steadily. He hiccuped a few sobs before they made it onto the worn material that Oikawa was so familiar with, but he mostly held it together until they were lying down. Then, with his face pressed into Oikawa's chest, he let his guard down.

     Oikawa held him while he cried, keeping his arms tight around Iwa's shaking body and his voice low as he murmured to him. He didn't have much experience with comforting a crying person, but Oikawa knew Iwa and could read his body language like Iwa was talking out loud. His hunched shoulders said, "I'm scared"; his trembling hands said, "I don't know what to do"; and the tight grip he had on Oikawa's shirt said, "Please don't leave me".

     So Oikawa had stayed and held him, rocking them like Iwa had all those years ago. He had stayed until his mother had called, and then he had promptly ignored her call and silenced his phone, throwing it away from them. He had stayed until Iwa's sobs became whimpers and his tears had slowed to a trickle instead of a flood.

     "It's going to be okay, Iwa-chan," he had said once Iwa's grip loosened on his shirt.

     "How do you know that?" Iwa had asked, his voice shaky and so so scared.

     "Because your mom is strong and she would never leave you," Oikawa told him easily because he had seen how much Iwa's mom cared for her son first-hand. "And because I said so, and you know that I have to be right." That got a wet laugh from Iwa, but Oikawa needed Iwa to know he was telling the truth. So he waited for Iwa to look at him before declaring, "It's going to be okay, Hajime."

     A few weeks later, after night after night at Iwa's house because his dad was at the hospital and Iwa didn't want to be alone, Iwa's mom had finally came home and everything had gone back to normal. Or at least mostly normal. Iwa had seemed to have a new respect for Oikawa after that, and Oikawa had learned how to be strong when Iwa needed him to be.

//

     They didn't use the hammock when Kageyama Tobio became a problem because Oikawa didn't want to talk about that, so the next time was when Oikawa hurt his knee in their first year of high school.

     It had happened during practice. Oikawa had been working on his jump serve while the others did receiving practice. He should have known that something was wrong. His knee had been aching worse than usual all day, but he figured it was just sore muscles from the day before or that he'd slept on it funny. If only he had been that lucky.

     It had been a serve just like any other; the steps, the form, everything had been the same. But when he landed there had been a loud _snap!_ that had echoed through the suddenly silent gym, and Oikawa went down screaming. He didn't remember much besides the pain that had exploded from his knee, but he thought he had cried out, "Hajime!" and a firm but gentle hand had touched his cheek.

     It had all been a blur of pain as the coaches helped him up and into a car to take him to the hospital. When they got there his mother had already been waiting and that's when he had realized Iwa-chan wasn't there.

     "Where's Iwa-chan?" he'd ground out through clenched teeth and tears.

     "Oh, honey, I told your coaches not to let him come. I didn't think you'd want him to see you like this," she had cooed as she brushed some of Oikawa's hair back. He had turned away from her touch and buried his face into the pillow underneath him. He had wanted to tell her that of course he wanted Iwa-chan with him. Iwa was a point of clarity through the pain; a strong support to lean on when all he wanted to do was cry. He had wanted to tell her to fuck off. But all his energy had been focused on his knee and trying not to scream every time it throbbed.

     After they gave him pain meds, Oikawa had zoned out all the medical talk that went on around him. It would take a while for the imaging from his procedures to come back anyway, maybe even a week, so he had become adamant in telling his mother he wanted to go home.

     Once they got Oikawa's pain medication perscription and his crutches, Oikawa had been discharged. He didn't speak the whole ride home, too angry and tired and worried about volleyball. All he had wanted to do was see Iwa-chan. Iwa-chan would make everything manageable.

     He had managed to sneak out half an hour after they got home, crutching his way to the Iwazumi household. He had ignored the front door, not wanting Iwa's mom to fret over him just yet. Thankfully, it looked like Mochi was inside, so Oikawa hadn't had to struggle with the dog while he settled himself into the hammock. It had felt nice to let his calf rest on the edge of the fabric so that it held all of his leg's weight.

     Oikawa had texted Iwa-chan then, telling him to come to his backyard. Not ten seconds had passed before Iwa was throwing open his back door. If Oikawa hadn't been so scared of what Iwa-chan was about to say, he would have told him he looked cute. Iwa's eyes were so wide that Oikawa could see their green irises from where he sat, and his nose and cheeks were red like he'd been crying.

     Oikawa had forced a shaky smile on his lips, throwing out a casual, "Wow, Iwa-chan, you look like you've seen a ghost."

     Iwa had closed the distance between them in two long strides and threw his arms around Oikawa, nearly pulling him off the hammock. Oikawa had waited for Iwa to say something sharp and harsh or to at least call him Shittykawa, even wanted him to, because maybe that would have made the sting of tears in his eyes go away. But all Iwa had done was pull away from their embrace and scan Oikawa's body for any injuries.

     When Iwa had finally noticed the medical wrap around Oikawa's knee and the crutches that had been resting on the ground he paused. Oikawa could see the gears turning in Iwa's head, thinking of all the possible outcomes that could have happened. When Iwa had finally met his eyes, Oikawa's smile wavered.

     "Iwa-chan, what if I can't play anymore?"

     Something in Iwa's eyes had hardened, and he set his shoulders. "That's not going to happen," he'd said, voice hard and sure.

     "But Iwa-chan," Oikawa had sputtered, tears lining his cheeks again, "how do you know that?" If Oikawa couldn't play volleyball, he didn't know what he'd do.

     "Because," Iwa had ground out, brushing Oikawa's tears away with his thumbs, "I've put up with you for too long to let you just give up now." Oikawa hiccuped a laugh and wiped his nose on his sleeve. Iwa had smiled up at him and placed a hand gently on his injured knee. "We'll figure this out, Oikawa. It'll be okay." And Oikawa had believed him.

//

     That had been nearly two years ago, and they hadn't used the hammock since. Sure, there had been tears since then. Everyone on their team cried when they lost to Karasuno. But Oikawa and Iwa had seemed to be drifting apart recently, and Oikawa was  _not_ happy about it. Iwa-chan was his best friend, damnit, and he was going to stay his best friend whether he liked it or not.

     It all started when Iwa disappeared one day after practice. Instead of walking home with Oikawa like they did every day, he blew him off to do something that Oikawa was sure wasn't nearly as important as himself. It ruined the rest of his night, honestly.

     He voiced his complaint to Maki and Mattsun, whining about it over lunch when Iwa had abandoned him once again. The two glanced at each other knowingly before sending Oikawa a sympathetic look.

     "What?" he asked, lifting his head off the table where he'd been pouting.

     "Well, we heard that Iwazumi has a girlfriend now," Maki said, looking anywhere but at Oikawa.

     "What?" Oikawa repeated, shaking his head in an attempt to maybe clear his ears, because there was no way he'd just heard Maki correctly. There was no way Iwa-chan would have a girlfriend and not tell Oikawa, his very best friend. He hadn't even said anything to Oikawa about a confession. Maki and Mattsun just shrugged at him, getting up to dump their trays while Oikawa stayed frozen in place trying to process the information he had just received.

     That day at practice Oikawa ignored Iwa-chan, practically gave him the cold shoulder even. How dare Iwa-chan not tell him about something so important. And it seemed like his punishment was working, because by the end of practice Iwa was stomping over to him with furious questions in his eyes.

     "What's your problem, Shittykawa? Why have you been ignoring me all practice?" Iwa's face was starting to turn red, and usually Oikawa would shrug off his anger with a flippant comment or a dramatic gesture, but not this time. Not when he kept something so important from him.

     "What do you think my problem is?" he replied icily, immediately seeing the effect his tone had on Iwa. Concern and confusion flooded the wing spiker's expression, and he took a step closer to Oikawa, extending a hand out to touch his arm.

     "Oikawa? What's wrong?"

     Oikawa jerked his arm out of his friend's reach and shoved a finger in the direction of the gym's entrance, pointing at the girl that he knew was standing there. "Maybe _that_ is my problem, Iwazumi." He'd noticed the girl halfway through practice, and if anything it had made him even angrier. She was cute (for some reason that fact made something in Oikawa's chest clench painfully) with long dark hair and fair skin, short enough to make Iwa feel tall. It made Oikawa sick to his stomach.

     Iwa rocked back on his heels at Oikawa's use of his full name as if he had been slapped, his eyes wide and shocked as they followed Oikawa's finger to the girl in the doorway. He had the decency to flush when he too noticed the girl. She waved at them shyly, and Oikawa's eyes nearly fell out of his head with how hard he rolled them when Iwa returned the gesture. He turned back to Oikawa but wouldn't look him in the eye, reaching up to scratch at the back of his head. "What about her?" he mumbled.

     Oikawa opened his mouth to spit out something with enough acidity to burn but shut his mouth with a  _click!_  and shook his head, brushing past Iwa hard enough to knock him back a step. "Nothing," he snapped, the word cold and clipped. Iwa didn't follow him into the locker room, nor did was he there when Oikawa locked up and headed home.  _Good_ , he thought,  _I didn't want to walk home with him anyway._ But even as he thought those words to himself, a cold and heavy feeling settled itself deep in his chest.

`

     It had been a week since the incident, and Oikawa and Iwa still weren't speaking. Iwa had invited himself back to the lunch table (without consulting Oikawa) and even had the audacity to bring his little girlfriend with him. Megumi was her name, 'but you can call her Me-chan!' Oikawa had let everyone know how he felt about that with a very dignified snort, thank you very much. Iwa had very pointedly ignored his outburst and continued on with his conversation with 'Me-chan', something that had irked Oikawa to no end.

     Oikawa's blood was still boiling from the exchange at the end of practice, so he stayed behind to take out some aggression with a few serves. He totally didn't notice 'Me-chan' waiting for Iwa at the gym's entrance again. And he most definitely didn't notice Iwa hesitate as he passed him, throwing a concerned glance at him over his shoulder. Nope, not at all. Didn't see a thing.

     When the gym was quiet once more, Oikawa focused on his serves. Or, at least he tried to. His mind kept wondering back to Iwa and why he was so mad at him. Why was he so mad at him? Sure, he didn't like the fact that Iwa had withheld the fact that he had a girlfriend, but was that really a good enough reason to be as angry as he was with Iwa? He huffed hotly at the thought. What did it matter why he was angry with Iwa? The fact that he was should've been reason enough.

      _Maybe it's because you're jealous,_ his brain whispered to him, and Oikawa snorted. Why would he be jealous? He could get any girl he wanted. They practically threw themselves at him, more often than not. If he wanted to date a girl, he could.

      _But it wouldn't be Iwazumi,_ his less-than-helpful thought process provided, and he stumbled when he landed, a sharp pain shooting through his knee when he twisted it. He let out a sharp yelp before he could stop himself and fell to his ass, clutching at the throbbing joint. _What the hell was that, brain?!_ he shouted in his mind. He did **not** want to date Iwa-chan! Nope. No way. Sure, Oikawa could admit that Iwa had more than a few good qualities that would make him more than an ideal boyfriend. He was kind (when he wanted to be), strong, loyal, protective, he wasn't hard on the eyes either (not that Oikawa had noticed or anything), and it was cute when he bit his bottom lip when he was concentrating on homework, and oh dear gods!

     Oikawa wanted to date Iwa-chan.

     He was so screwed.

` 

     Oikawa's sudden revelation did not make his life any easier. Not by a long shot. Now that he'd realized that he was attracted to Iwa...that way, he caught himself doing things that had been normal before but weren't now that he understood why he did them. It was not normal to want to hold your best friend's hand as much as Oikawa wanted to. It was not normal to stare at your best friend's lips as much as Oikawa did. And it most certainly was not normal to have visions of your best friend's girlfriend dying in a horrible accident every time she touched him. This was bad. Oikawa was in deep; he was in so deep he hadn't even known he was in it at all until he'd started drowning.

     They didn't have practice that day, which meant he had no way of escaping walking home with Iwa and 'Me-chan'. Oikawa didn't know if he could keep a hold of himself if he had to go through that. He might scream.

     Sure enough, as Oikawa rounded the corner of the school to start down he and Iwa's usual route home, there, not five feet in front of him, were Iwa and Megumi. They were walking so close their shoulders nearly brushed, and Oikawa watched with sick feeling in his stomach as Iwa held out a hand to take her bag. He wanted to walk faster so he could walk in front of them and wouldn't have to watch them, but if he did that then they would be aware of his presence. That was an awkward feeling that Oikawa wanted no part of. So, he ducked his head and pretended that the sidewalk was the most interesting thing on the planet, ignoring the way his heart lurched anytime the two in front of him shifted closer.

     That night Oikawa didn't sleep. When he looked at the alarm clock next to his bed it read 2:25 am, which meant that he probably wasn't getting any sleep anytime soon. He felt claustrophobic in his own room, his skin itching with the emotions roiling around inside him, and the only way he knew how to quell the feeling was across the street in someone else's backyard. Oikawa had been able to successfully sneak into Iwa's yard plenty of times before, though. Surely he could do it again.

     With that thought firmly lodged in his mind, Oikawa slipped out of his window and padded on bare feet across the street to Iwa's house, moving surprisingly quiet for someone so tall. He was overly cautious as he opened the gate to the backyard, but it was worth it when the latch didn't squeak at all. Oikawa froze when he turned, though, his eyes scanning over the sight in front of him.

     The space between the two trees was empty.

     The hammock was gone, nowhere to be seen.

     A broken whimper escaped his lips without his permission, but he hardly cared. The tears he had been fighting off for a few weeks now finally won, spilling down his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around his suddenly shaking form. It was official. Iwa had replaced him. He had gotten himself a girlfriend and now he didn't need Oikawa anymore.

     Oikawa was freely crying now, his sobs loud and warbled as he fell to his knees in the grass, ignoring when his bad knee twinged a bit. A dog barked not far away, and somewhere in the back of Oikawa's mind he knew it was Mochi, still a good guard dog no matter how old he was now. But he couldn't bother himself to care that the entire Iwazumi family was probably awake by now. He was too busy dealing with the fact that his heart had been ripped out by his own best friend, and he'd had to sneak into his backyard in the dead of night to even find out what was going on.

     A door to his right opened and a familiar voice hissed, "Mochi, shut up!" There was a pause, and then the sound of footsteps approaching him reached Oikawa's ears through the sound of his own wails. "Oikawa?"

     He looked up at who he knew to be Iwa, even if he couldn't see him through his tears. The sight only made him cry harder, sure that the other boy would tell him to leave. He curled in on himself further in an attempt to stop the aching feeling that was consuming him. This was worse than not being able to play volleyball.

     "Oikawa, hey, look at me. You're starting to scare me. What's wrong?" Iwa's voice shook as he knelt next to Oikawa, placing a warm hand on his back.

     "What did I do wrong, Hajime?" Oikawa sobbed, turning to face Iwa as he grabbed two fistfuls of the boy's sleep shirt. "Whatever I did, I'm sorry! I'm sorry I got mad about Megumi. I'm sorry I've been acting like a jerk. I'm sorry I can't be a normal friend. I can't help it, but I'll try. I'll do whatever you want. Just, please, can things go back to the way they were?" Oikawa knew he probably sounded like a madman, he probably looked like one too, but the idea of losing Iwa was too much. He couldn't handle it.

     Iwa ignored his ramblings, though. Instead, he just pulled Oikawa forward until his face was pressed into his chest, snotty nose and everything, and just held him there. Oikawa was grateful for it, needing the physical contact more than anything at that moment. He stayed there and cried, wrapping his arms around Iwa in a way that he hadn't been able to in what felt like ages. He cried and cried until his throat was raw, and then his tears slid down his cheeks silently as he let out gasping, raspy sobs that eventually died down.

     Once he finally quieted, Iwa spoke. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" Oikawa pulled away from Iwa's now-soaked shirt an inch or two so he could be heard.

     "Please don't replace me," he whimpered, fresh tears springing to his eyes at the thought. Iwa jerked back at the words and stared down at Oikawa with a shocked expression, his lips clamped together tightly into a thin line, before he shook him hard by his shoulders.

     "Idiot!" he shouted, anger very much apparent in his voice. "Why would you say something like that?" Oikawa flinched away from this suddenly furious Iwa, ducking his head against the force of his rage.

     "You have Megumi, now. Iwa-chan doesn't need me anymore," he sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve as his breath stuttered on his lips, "but I still need Iwa-chan. And I want Iwa-chan by my side all the time. I want to hold Iwa-chan's hand, and be able to hug Iwa whenever I want, and I want to be the one Iwa-chan goes to when he needs help. I want to be with Iwa. Always." There, it was out in the open now. Oikawa had admitted it out loud. There was no denying it anymore.

     A calloused hand gripped his chin and jerked his head up, only for soft lips to press against his own. He froze and his eyes widened as he stared at Iwa's face in front of his own, so close that he almost had to cross his eyes to see him clearly. Holy shit. Iwazumi Hajime was kissing him.

     Holy. Shit.

      _Iwazumi Hajime was kissing him!_

     Oikawa melted into the kiss, his lips molding to Iwa's as his own eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of Iwa's warmth so close. Iwa's grip on his chin relaxed, and his hand slid down to cup Oikawa's jaw, angling his head to deepen the kiss just a bit. They kept the kiss chaste, mostly; it being both of their first. That didn't stop butterflies from dancing around in Oikawa's stomach and up into his throat, though. His grip on Iwa's shirt loosened eventually, too caught up in what else was happening. And when Iwa pulled away, Oikawa sucked in a shaky breath before opening his eyes to meet Iwa's gaze.

     "I'll always need you, Tooru," Iwa murmured as he pressed his forehead against Oikawa's. "Megumi is just a friend. She was helping me...understand my feelings for you. I've felt the same for a while now, but I didn't know you did too. I just thought it was you being you." Oikawa's heart jumped into his throat at Iwa's words, wiping his nose again as he glanced at the space where the missing hammock should be.

     "What happened to the hammock?" he asked, the question still plaguing his mind. Iwa-chan could have still taken it down as a message to him.

     Iwa turned a bit to look at the empty space Oikawa was talking about. "It ripped during the big thunderstorm earlier this week." He paused for a second, glancing at the ground before meeting Oikawa's eyes again. "I was going to take you with me this weekend to pick out a new one."

     "Iwa-chaaan!" Oikawa cried as he threw himself at Iwa, burying his face in the crook of his neck. "We'll have your mom take us. She's more fun than mine."

     "Mom and Dad are out of town this week. We'll have to take the train," Iwa grunted as he supported Oikawa's weight without complaint. Oikawa smiled and shrugged, placing a soft kiss against Iwa's warm skin.

     "As long as I'm with Hajime."

     Iwa smiled down at him. "Of course, Shittykawa."

     "Mean, Iwa-chan!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray! My sweets get a happy ending! Thanks for reading. Please comment if you feel like it. Constructive criticism is accepted and appreciated. I might add another chapter with some smexy time if this gets any attention. Maybe. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
